Electronic shopping systems provide that merchants and other on-line distributors can advertise and sell goods and services to consumers that typically user computers and/or computer-based devices to shop for items and services on the Web (e.g., the World Wide Web). Shopping on the Web via the Internet is convenient for comparison-based shopping without ever having to leave one's home, and is used by many consumers as a way to save time shopping and as away to shop for products that may not be available locally. However, the traditional purchase experience of initiating a purchase via a Web site poses barriers to purchases being completed, such as when a consumer is re-directed away from the context of a purchase to facilitate a shopping cart and check out process. This loss of context with purchases leads to drop-offs and cancellations of the purchases.
Typically a checkout process to purchase an item involves the buyer adding an item to a shopping cart, and then being re-directed through a series of Web pages containing the actions and steps to complete the checkout process to purchase the item. This checkout model can seem burdensome to a buyer, and can lead to the drop-offs in completed purchases. When a buyer loses focus on an item that has been initiated for purchase, the buyer may cancel or be enticed away from the purchase. For example, when a buyer is re-directed to other Web pages to setup billing and shipping information, the context of the transaction is lost and/or the buyer may simply not be willing to go through the process to complete the purchase transaction.